Saat Kau Tahu Jalan Mana yang Benar
by Roux Marlet
Summary: "Apa kamu mau selalu jadi buta arah di sepanjang hidupmu yang pendek ini!" / "Me-memangnya kita ini hidup berapa lama, Senpai?" / Seratus dua puluh hari dan dua puluh empat jam. Bagi manusia, hidup sebuah sel dalam tubuhnya berlalu begitu cepat tanpa disadari. / "Percayalah, jalan yang benar akan datang sesuai waktunya." / Canon, post-episode 8 "The Circulatory System"


"Astaga... ini tidak mungkin."

Sepasang netra di bawah topi merah membola, menatap nanar pemandangan di depannya dengan tak percaya.

"Kok aku bisa nyasar sampai ke Limpa lagi?!"

* * *

.

.

.

 **Hataraku Saibou** manga (c) Akane Shimizu

 **Hataraku Saibou** anime (c) Kenichi Suzuki

 **Saat Kau Tahu Jalan Mana yang Benar** (c) Roux Marlet

.

Penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material melalui fanfiksi ini, hanya kepuasan menulis dan kebahagiaan untuk turut meramaikan _fandom_ baru yang unyu (?) ini~

Selamat membaca! \^O^/

.

.

.

* * *

Bahkan baru beberapa nanosekon sebelumnya, AE3803 kena damprat _Senpai_ -nya gara-gara tersasar sampai ke Ginjal, padahal harus mengantar oksigen dari Paru-paru ke Jantung.

"Paru-paru dan Jantung itu bersebelahan!" gelegar sang senior tadi, seolah lelah menghadapi _kouhai_ payah seperti dirinya ini, yang tak kunjung mampu menghapal rute sirkulasi darah.

"Apa kamu mau selalu jadi buta arah di sepanjang hidupmu yang pendek ini?!"

Perkataan bengis sel darah merah yang lahir lebih dahulu itu membuat pertanyaan timbul, dan AE3803 tanpa berpikir langsung menyuarakannya,

"Me-memangnya kita ini hidup berapa lama, _Senpai_?"

Sang senior, yang mendengar pertanyaan barusan diucapkan dengan gemetar, merasa agak menyesal sudah marah-marah. Kalimatnya selanjutnya bernada lebih lunak,

"Kita hidup selama seratus dua puluh hari sejak pelepasan inti sel Eritroblas sampai nanti kita masuk ke Limpa dan dibongkar di sana."

Yang bertanya melongo sejenak. "Jadi itulah mengapa kita tidak boleh dekat-dekat Limpa sebelum kita dipanggil..." Dia terkesiap. "T-tunggu dulu! Seratus dua puluh hari itu seberapa lama?"

Sel darah merah senior menghela napas. "Setelah sepuluh juta kali sirkulasi darah. Tapi itu hanya berlaku kalau rute pengirimanmu selalu benar! Kalau sering tersasar, mungkin kau hanya akan mencapai angka ribuan sirkulasi. Jadi cepatlah hapalkan rute-rutenya!"

Sindiran sang senior barusan tampaknya tidak menjadi perhatian. Sel darah merah yang lebih muda berkedip-kedip cepat sambil mengucap, "Seperti apa rasanya masuk ke Limpa, ya?"

Kesal karena diabaikan, si _Senpai_ menanggap sadis, "Topimu akan dicabut, seragammu akan dikoyak-koyak, tubuhmu akan dicabik-cabik, dan sisa gen yang ada padamu akan diawetkan di lemari sumsum tulang!"

Ketika saat ini yang bersangkutan betulan tersasar di limpa itu sendiri, bayangan mengerikan yang tadi sempat timbul kini kembali lagi. Lebih dari itu, kesadaran pahit memukul sel darah merah yang masih muda itu. Omongan _Senpai_ betul adanya. Sampai kapan sih, dia mau tersasar terus-menerus? Masa sampai mati nanti dia tidak bisa menghapal rute? Seratus dua puluh hari kedengarannya tidak lama...

Rasanya AE3803 ingin menangis. Kardus paket oksigen yang dibawanya terasa semakin berat. Tubuhnya limbung, mencari sandaran pada pegangan jembatan yang mengarah ke Pintu Kematian itu, Limpa. Tidak ada sel sama sekali di daerah itu.

Atau, dikiranya tak ada. Sesungguhnya ada satu sel yang kebetulan lewat, dan, seolah telah ditakdirkan demikian di antara sirkulasi miliaran sel darah, sel itu mendekati AE3803.

"Hei. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sel bertopi merah mengangkat kepala. Air mata sudah membanjiri wajahnya yang biasanya riang itu. Di hadapannya ada sel berseragam serbaputih yang belakangan ini sering ditemuinya.

"Sel Darah Putih!"

Dengan seruan itu, kardus oksigen terjatuh dan sel darah merah melompat ke arah sang teman, tangisnya makin menjadi-jadi. Sel U-1146 yang tak paham duduk perkaranya—mengapa sel darah merah ini sendirian di dekat Limpa membawa oksigen dan tiba-tiba menangis—hanya membisu dan dengan canggung menepuk-nepuk punggung yang bersangkutan.

"Hueee... Umurku pendek dan aku tidak berguna... aku bakalan berakhir sia-sia di dalam Limpa..."

Agaknya si Neutrofil paham apa masalahnya, karena dia lantas memegang bahu rekan-beda-warnanya itu dan berkata dengan tenang,

"Menurutmu umur 'pendek' itu berapa lama?"

Si Eritrosit mengusap air matanya. "Seratus dua puluh hari, itu umurku," jawabnya sambil terisak.

"Umurku hanya dua puluh empat jam," sahut U-1146 dengan nada tetap tenang.

"APAA?!" Sel AE3803 membelalakkan mata tak percaya. "Dua puluh empat jam itu..." Dia menghitung-hitung. "Kalau satu sirkulasi darah ditempuh dalam enam puluh detik, maka itu satu menit. Dalam satu jam ada enam puluh menit." Alisnya berkerut terkejut, menatap lawan bicaranya lagi. "Dua puluh empat jam!" Seketika tangis Sel Darah Merah berhenti, digantikan rasa bersalah. Apakah dia sudah menyinggung perasaan Sel Darah Putih?

"Kami Divisi Neutrofil punya cara kematian yang sudah diprogram. Kalau sudah tiba saat dan tempatnya, kami akan mati, lalu Makrofag akan mengumpulkan jasad kami ke Limpa juga."

"Sel Darah Putih..." isak AE3803, matanya melotot dengan selapis bening air mata, "bagaimana kau bisa bicara tentang kematianmu dengan begitu santai? Kau tidak takut mati?"

Sel bertopi putih itu tertegun sejenak. "Kami Sel Darah Putih dididik untuk siap mati saat bertarung." Saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, aura dingin seorang pembunuh bakteri menguar dari seluruh tubuhnya dan si Eritrosit nyaris bergidik. Ekspresi penuh determinasi di wajahnya yang putih membuatnya makin terlihat seperti istilah yang memang melekat pada divisinya: _killer._ Tapi kalimat selanjutnya diucapkan dengan lembut,

"Semuanya bekerja demi Dunia ini. Apa jadinya kalau sel darah merah yang sudah tua tetap harus mengirim oksigen? Jalannya akan lambat dan Dunia akan kekurangan suplai oksigen. Dunia ini bisa hancur."

Sel AE3803 menunduk. "Tapi, aku bahkan tidak becus mengirim barang, padahal aku sel baru. Aku selalu saja tersasar. Sama saja tak bergunanya dengan Eritrosit tua."

Sel U-1146 merasa bahwa hal itu ada benarnya, tapi demi melihat tangis itu sudah tak mengalir lagi, ia tidak tega berterus terang pada si Merah. "Tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau tersasar, kau mengorbankan umur dan tenagamu untuk kembali ke jalan yang benar. Pengorbanan kita ada artinya! Yang penting, di masa hidup kita yang pendek ini, kita sudah berusaha. Kau dan aku adalah pejuang untuk hidupnya Dunia ini."

Sel Darah Merah tersenyum kecil, agaknya kegalauannya sudah memencil. Sel Darah Putih baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia menggenggam kedua tangan pemilik topi merah itu.

Tapi, biarlah seperti itu untuk sementara, jika itu memang membuatnya nyaman.

"Mati pun, keberadaan kita tidak akan sia-sia. Apa yang tersisa dari kita akan dibentuk kembali menjadi Eritroblas dan Mielosit yang baru."

Pandangan mata AE3803 kini berganti kagum terhadap U-1146. "Sel Darah Putih, kau tahu banyak sekali!"

"Eh. Bukankah ini diajarkan waktu sekolah di Sumsum Tulang dulu?"

"Aku kurang memerhatikan, karena sibuk sekali belajar menghapal peta," jawab AE3803 sambil tersipu malu. Wajahnya kini hampir sewarna dengan rambut dan topinya. Sungguh, U-1146 merasa ada yang bergetar di dalam dirinya; dan karena alarm detektor di topinya tak berbunyi, artinya itu bukan lantaran bakteri. Sang Neutrofil bicara lagi dengan suara dalam nan mantap, intens menatap netra si Eritrosit dengan matanya yang hitam kelam,

"Percayalah, jalan yang benar akan datang sesuai waktunya. Meski nantinya aku mati lebih dahulu dan kau masih saja tersasar setiap mengantar paket, aku akan selalu men—"

Bunyi bising alarm mendadak menggema di seluruh penjuru. Wajah Komandan Sel T Helper muncul di layar terdekat.

" _Minna-san!_ Telah terjadi invasi bakteri _Pseudomonas aeruginosa_ di Paru-paru. Pasukan Sel Darah Putih semua divisi, segera menuju titik kumpul!"

Baik U-1146 maupun AE3803 terdiam di tempat. Si Neutrofil yang duluan bergerak sambil berujar cepat,

"Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi." Dan dengan itu dia langsung berbalik, lari dengan gagah sepanjang lorong pembuluh darah.

"Ah, tunggu! Sel Darah Putih! Kau menuju ke Paru-paru, 'kan? Tunggu aku! Aku perlu tahu jalan ke Jantung, dan _Senpai_ bilang jantung itu bersebelahan dengan Paru-paru!"

Sel Darah Merah ikut berlari, dengan paket oksigen di tangan dan keyakinan baru di dalam dada. Sekaligus rasa bahagia karena kali ini dia yakin, dia akan menuju ke jalan yang benar.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

Fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom Hataraku Saibou! *tebarconfetti*

Awalnya terinspirasi dari adanya _event_ donor darah di kampus saya (yang sayanya nggak ikut, bukan karena kurang berat badan atau umur tapi karena kurang nyali :") dan saya teringat pelajaran Biologi di bangku sekolah bahwa umur eritrosit itu sekitar 4 bulan, makanya hal ini berhubungan dengan siklus donor darah seseorang. Setelah saya cari tahu, ternyata Neutrofil umurnya cuma sehari. Saya baru nonton _anime-_ nya akhir Agustus lalu dan merasa topik umur sel darah ini bisa jadi bahan cerita untuk _pairing_ nggemesin satu ini :3

Akhir kata, gimana fanfiksi ini menurut pembaca? Terlalu singkat? Janggal? Kritik dan saran yang membangun akan sangat berarti :D Terima kasih sudah membaca! Salam!

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _EXTENDED ENDING_

Sel AE3803 akhirnya berhasil mengantarkan paket oksigen itu ke Jantung, tanpa tersasar! Sungguh prestasi yang hebat! Sekarang dirinya sedang menikmati minuman manis yang disediakan oleh sel jantung selagi menanti pengepakan karbon dioksida untuk dikirim kembali ke Paru-paru. Dari monitor di dekat situ, dia tahu bahwa invasi _P. aeruginosa_ telah berhasil ditangani oleh tim Kekebalan Tubuh. Saat itu dia teringat sesuatu.

"Oh ya, tadi apa yang hendak dikatakan Sel Darah Putih, ya? Apa kutanyakan saja kalau bertemu... ah, tapi mungkin setelah ini kita tidak akan bertemu lagi." Sel Darah Merah berpikir-pikir. Saking seriusnya, sel jantung yang sudah membawa kardus karbon dioksida untuk si Eritrosit sampai meragu di katup Pembuluh Kapiler dan akhirnya meletakkan barang itu di depan pintu lalu masuk lagi ke rumahnya.

"Ah, mungkin tadi dia ingin bilang, 'Aku akan selalu menjadi pelindung Dunia ini'. Ya, seperti itu." Dia mengepalkan tangan yang satu dan meninju telapak yang lain. " _Yosh_! Saatnya bekerja lagi!"

Di saat yang kurang lebih sama, masih di dekat Paru-paru, U-1146 yang bersimbah darah baru saja mencabut pisaunya dari mayat _Pseudomonas,_ menatap ke kejauhan dengan sinar mata penuh determinasi.

 **[13 September 2018]**


End file.
